


Our Minds Are Running Thin

by NicoSavage24



Series: There is Nothing Stronger than the Boss’N’Hug Connection [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baysha being good babysitters, Charlynch is mentioned and yes they have a kid, Do not ever touch Becky’s quinoa cookies, F/F, Fluff, Perhaps a glimpse of Domestic Baysha in the future?, baysha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: Babysitting for Becky and Charlotte has Bayley and Sasha thinking about having a baby of their own.





	Our Minds Are Running Thin

Bayley happily hums away while she rocks Skylar Grace Elizabeth to sleep after changing her diaper and feeding her for the evening. Meanwhile, Sasha is outside her room, on the phone with Becky and Charlotte for another worried-filled check up of a call.

“Yes, Char. We got it covered. Skylar will be fine, don’t worry.” Sasha is on the phone with Charlotte assuring that Skylar is in great hands.

“Yes, Becky. We won’t touch the quinoa cookies.” Sasha switches to a mocking, monotonous tone after a stern warning from Becky to not touch the quinoa cookies she made earlier.

Becky and Charlotte decided to have the night off to theirselves for the first time since the birth of their child. And what better babysitters for the job is none other than their close friends and fellow horsewomen.

“Alright, hope you guys have fun. See you both soon.” Sasha tells Becky and Charlotte goodbye as she then hangs up the phone.

“Jeez, you think Becky loves quinoa more than Char. Right, Bay?” Sasha scoffs away as she walks towards Skylar’s room where Bayley places a sleepy Skylar in her crib.

“Bay?” Sasha calls out Bayley once again as she places a blanket on Skylar.

“Come to earth, Bay.” Sasha snapped her fingers, hoping to regain Bayley’s attention.

“My bad. Was distracted that’s all.” Bayley shakes the distraction away, finally answering back to Sasha.

“You good?” Sasha became a bit worried over Bayley.

“I’m fine. Actually, can I ask something, Sash?” Bayley formed a warm smile as she adoringly looks at Skylar sleeping away in her crib. 

“What is it?” Sasha raised her eyebrow.

“Do you see us having a baby? Be honest with me” Bayley stepped away from the crib and twiddled with her fingers, playing with the idea of her and Sasha having a baby of their own.

“Umm. Where is this coming from?” The question threw Sasha a little awkwardly off balance. 

“I don’t know. This baby has wonders. Feeding her, clothing her, changing her diaper. Plus the way you were soothing her cries earlier. It’s crazy to think that maybe one day, we could have a child of our own.” Bayley looks back at Skylar, playing out the scenario of her and Sasha raising a child just like how they took care of Skylar.

“To be honest, I’m lost with that one. I don’t know. We still have our careers to think about first. I’m just not ready for settling down like that. Not anytime soon.” Sasha rubs her shoulder and forms an unreadable face, being a blunt as she is, the future of having a baby isn’t sitting well with Sasha.

“Oh. I didn’t even think of that, considering we are still in our prime and all that.” Bayley got taken aback at Sasha being honest about not having a baby anytime soon. But remembers, they still have their careers to think about.

Sasha notices a shift in Bayley’s mood after saying how she feels about having a baby. It got Sasha feeling a little down on the inside.

“Just look at her. She has the easier job out of the both of us. While we are on the road more than three hundred plus days a year, she gets to eat, sleep, shit, and repeat all over again.” Bayley sighs away while seeing Skylar make some cute face while she is fast asleep. Sasha joins her by quipping away at Skylar’s daily life.

“Really, Sash?” Bayley eye rolled at Sasha’s comment.

“What? I’m just stating the obvious.” Sasha chuckled away.

“Let’s leave her alone.” Bayley hooks her hand on Sasha, as they both leave Skylar as she continues to be fast asleep.

Soon after leaving Skylar to sleep in her crib, Bayley and Sasha spend their night downstairs in the living room with a baby monitor while looking for a good movie to watch.

Bayley was scrolling with the remote searching for a good moving while Sasha emerges from the kitchen with a bowl of hot, ready out the microwave popcorn.

“Full time WWE superstars and part time babysitters. This is the life.” Bayley lets out a happy sigh, not just from the sound of Skylar resting away from baby monitor.

“You can say that again.” Sasha chuckled as she sat back on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in hand.

Bayley opened her left arm to allow Sasha to nestle her body close to her so that they could cuddle while watching.

“Hey, Bay?” Sasha parted her lips as she calls out for Bayley, as something pops up in her mind. 

“Yes, Sash?” Before she presses the play button on her mind, Bayley responds to Sasha.

“Even though we are long ways away from settling down. I would love to have our own child, you know, when we truly settle down.” Sasha got close eye to eye to Bayley while holding her hands. She truthfully admits to one day, she would love to have a baby with Bayley.

“You do?” Bayley stared into Sasha especially to her eyes, looking if Sasha is joking about this matter. It appears not to be the case.

“It’s worth a shot. When I saw you put Skylar to sleep, I saw you as this caring, loving mother.” Sasha gently cupped Bayley’s face, she pours her feelings open as telling Bayley she could be a great fit as a mother. 

“You think I’ll be a good mother?” Bayley was awestruck due to Sasha’s lovely words.

“Your a great wrestler. Great tag team partner. A great lover. Being a great mother suits you well.” Sasha continues to make good on displaying her love for Bayley, even as going to say that she will be a great mother in the future.

“I think you will be a great mother too, Sash.” Bayley still awestruck, gave her compliment to Sasha being a great mother on her end.

They both shared a quick but meaningful butterfly kiss. They resumed the rest of their evening, cuddled in each other’s arms as the movie begins. 

“I can’t wait until we have a little boss and hugger of our own.” Sasha spoke gently, just anticipating the day they will have a baby of their own.

“Me too.” Bayley happily responds by wrapping tightly around Sasha and brushing a kiss on top of Sasha’s head. 

The future looked so bright for Bayley and Sasha as somewhere down the road when they plan to finally have a baby in all good spirits.


End file.
